


I wouldn't care if you were a prostitue (i just need a date)

by Hiding_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fingering, I don't, I put a dagger and rose cafe in this, Kissing, Liam studies psychology, Louis found Harry online, M/M, Riding, Top Harry, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Sex, always do it safe kids, ehm what else, fake boyfriends, i apologize for mistakes, i only mention fizzy sorry, i'm such a cliche, i'm the worst at tagging, jay is getting married, mentioned Perrie/Zayn, that's it I think, they do it safe, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_Larry/pseuds/Hiding_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s in desperate need of a date and it’s not that he can’t go out and find one. He can, but it’s so so tempting to do this the easy way and why not use it? It’s not his fault the page is glaring at him, practically begging him to do it. So he does.</p><p> </p><p>Or the ‘’I hired you of craigslist to be my date to a wedding’’ fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn't care if you were a prostitue (i just need a date)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New fic from me.  
> Still not beta’ed cause I still haven’t found one (I’m not really searching either so oops)  
> I took this from an open prompt from tumblr and I got a bit excited ehe (._. )  
> Title from prostitute 2 from lil wayne
> 
> English isn't my first language, so if you spot some mistakes, please tell. 
> 
> I'm the worst at summary's. Also, there's like a major smut scene on the end. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.   
> Kudo's and comments are greatly appreciated :)  
> Enjoy xx

Louis is utterly and truly fucked. The minute he hangs up he knows it. He curses and throws his phone across the room. It lands on his bed, bouncing onto the very edge. Louis curses again, runs towards the bed, but he’s too late. His phone already crashes onto the ground. Louis drops himself onto the floor and sighs.   
‘Well, fuck me.’  
‘You know, I love you a whole lot, but fucking you would go to far.’ Louis whips his head around, glares at his friend.  
‘I hate you.’   
‘You really don’t tho.’ Louis sighs and stands up, giving his friend a hug.   
‘You’re right. Why are you here?’ The boy shrugs, ruffles his ravenblack hair.   
‘I thought we could go out, ya know? It’s Friday after all, but after this…moment I think it’s best we stay at home.’ The boy makes a vague hand sign towards Louis and his phone. Louis purses his lips and nods.  
‘I think you’re right. I would probably kill myself drinking right now.’  
‘What’s wrong?’   
‘I’ll tell you while we eat Chinese take-out and watch bad tv.’

Thirty minutes later the two are seated at the couch, a Friends marathon playing in the background and containers with Chinese on the table. Louis takes a bite of his food, munching quietly.  
‘So…. Wanna tell me what’s wrong?’ his friend asks. Louis shrugs and violently stabs a piece of chicken with his fork.   
‘My mum’s getting married again.’   
‘But that’s great!’ Louis’ friend exclaims, ‘you love Dan. Why are you angry about that?’ Louis sighs and drops his fork into the container with food.  
‘I’m not mad about that, Zayn. I’m mad at myself.’ Zayn quirks an eyebrow and Louis frowns.  
‘I told her I was bringing someone.’  
‘So? What’s wrong with bringing a friend? That’s nothing to be mad about.’ Louis groans.  
‘No, Zayn, you don’t understand. I told her I would bring my boyfriend.’  
‘But you don’t have a ohhhhhhhhhh.’ Zayn looks at him with wide eyes and Louis covers his face.  
‘Don’t look at me like that!’ he says.   
‘That’s quite stupid, even for you.’ Louis glares at him again.  
‘Well thanks _mate_.’ Zayn chuckles and takes a bite of his food. It’s quiet between them for a while, the voice of Rachel accompanying them.

‘What are you going to do about it?’ Zayn asks a while later. The fourth episode of Friends just started and the theme song washes into the room.  
‘I don’t know,’ Louis groans and wipes a hand across his face, ‘this is all fucked up.’   
‘I have an idea,’ Zayn says, ‘you can ya know just call her and tell her you don’t have one.’   
‘I really don’t need your sarcastic shit right now, Z.’ Louis says irritated. He sighs.  
‘My mum just sounded so happy when I said it, you know?’ Zayn nods and Louis’ encouraged to go on.  
‘I know I haven’t had a boyfriend in months and I think she’s worried about me. I can’t take her happiness away by calling her and be like ‘’yeh mum guess what, I lied’’ I can’t do that.’ He pushes back his hair.  
‘I feel a bit obligated to take someone with me.’ Zayn rolls his eyes and takes another bite of his food.  
‘You have enough friends you can lure into this scam of yours.’ Louis eyes brighten and he looks at Zayn.  
‘You can be my boyfriend!’ Zayn chokes, coughs and shakes his head wildly.  
‘No. No no no no, no way! You know I have Perrie!’ Louis pouts.  
‘Awhh, come on! Take on for the team. ’ Zayn coughs again and shakes his head.  
‘No, Louis. No, just no. Besides, your mum knows me, she knows I’m not gay.’ Louis pouts and Zayn breaths out in relief. The caramel haired boy next to him puts his food away and places both hands on his head.

‘What do I doooo?’ he groans loudly. Zayn shrugs.  
‘You can always tell her that your boyfriend got sick and he couldn’t come.’ Louis looks at Zayn and sighs.  
‘Maybe that would be best. Want a beer?’ Zayn nods and Louis walks towards the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and grabs two bottles of beer. He closes the door with his ass and walks back towards the living room, but not before he uncapped the bottles. He gives one of the bottles to Zayn, sipping his own while doing so.  He sits down on the couch with a sigh and takes a bite of his cold Chinese. He pulls a face and Zayn laughs loudly. Louis swats at him, but it’s weak and they both know it.  
‘This really concerns you, doesn’t it?’ Louis sighs and nods and Zayn just opens his arms. Louis throws himself in it and Zayn cuddles him close. He pats Louis hair softly and gives a kiss on the slightly greasy strands.  
‘It’ll be okay. And you can always place and ad on craigslist if you’re desperate,’ he jokes. Louis laughs, but the idea does settle in his head.

The following weekend, Louis doesn’t leave his house. Craigslist glares at him from his laptop, but Louis desperately tries to ignore his want. He can do it the hard way. That’s better anyway, he’ll be able to eliminate the creeps immediately and just go for the hot guys. But it’s so tempting. On Sunday night it gets too much. He flees his house and hides around at his mate Niall’s house.

‘Beer? You look like you could use one.’ Louis shrugs and grabs the bottle eagerly.   
‘Tell your uncle Nialler what’s wrong.’ Louis wrinkles his nose and his Irish friend just laughs, loud and belly like like always.   
‘I told my mum I would bring a date to her wedding,  but I don’t have a boyfriend.’ Niall chuckles.  
‘That’s not very smart, even for you.’ Louis whacks him across the head.  
‘Zayn said that to! I’m not that bad, am I?’ Niall shakes his head, but the crinkles by his eyes betray his held back laughter. Louis just huffs and leans back against the couch.   
‘I don’t know what to do.’ Niall looks at him, eyebrows raised.  
‘I think you have a few options and that those drive you mad.’ Louis gapes at him.   
‘How did you….’ Niall just smirks and takes a sip of his drink.  
‘I have a boyfriend who studies psychology, I learn a few things.’ Louis just laughs and shakes his head.  
‘Well, you’re right.’ Niall smiles and takes another sip, waiting patiently. Louis thinks a bit and nods softly.  
‘Okay so like. I’m switching between two. The first one is to just say my boyfriend was sick and the other one is,’ Louis covers his eyes, ‘I can’t believe I’m seriously considering this.’ Niall chuckles.  
‘It can’t be that bad. I mean, you did some stupid things already so.’ Louis just glares at him.  
‘Thanks. Such great friend you are.’ Niall grins and Louis sighs.  
‘Okay, so like. I’m considering to just post an ad on craigslist?’

It’s quiet and then Niall laughs. And laughs. And laughs. He wipes his eyes, laugh subsiding to chuckles, which eventually die out.  
‘Oh Louis, you do some stupid things, but this must be the worst of them all.’ Louis pouts and Niall chuckles. Liam chooses that moment to enter. The boy kisses Niall on the head and ruffles Louis’ hair.  
‘Why could I hear Niall’s laugh outside?’ He looks at Louis and Louis shrugs.  
‘I told him I wanted to search my date for my mother’s wedding online.’  
‘Oh, your mother is getting married again? Congrats.’ Louis smiles.  
‘Thanks Li.’ It’s quiet for a second and Louis can see the pin drop in Liam’s head.  
‘Why do you wanna search your date online.’ Louis laughs nervously.  
‘I told my mum I would bring a date and well. I don’t have a boyfriend so. And online is the easiest.’ Liam looks at him in wonder, like he’s meeting Louis for the first time. Then he shakes his head and sighs. A sigh that speaks a thousand words and Louis is already shaking his head.  
‘No, no don’t pull your psych bullshit on me.’ Liam just shoots him a look and Louis groans.  
‘I’m gonna go home, bye.’ And so he flees again.

**X**

He’s in desperate need of a date. The wedding is in two days and he still hasn’t found one. He can go out and pull a guy. He can, but craigslist is still glaring at him and it’s tempting to just do this the easiest way. He bites on his nails and looks to the brightly lit screen of his laptop. The logo is taunting him and Louis sighs. It’s either going out or staying in. Louis looks to the clock and back at his laptop, sighing and signing in.

Fifteen minutes later an ad stares back at him. The cursor is blinking rapidly and Louis bites his nails again. He’s in doubt. Should he post it? His eyes flick over the words again

**Dear Male,**

**Are you interested in a day full of emotions, food and family? Then you should definitely do this! I need a date for my mother’s wedding, so are you prepared to be interrogated and dotted on? Then is this the ideal job for you. I will pay you for this day.**

**Requirements:  
Male  
age 19-23  
Living in the area of London**

**I look forward to meeting my boyfriend**

Louis shrugs and hovers his mouse over the _post_ button. He swallows and picks up his phone. He takes a picture of the ad and sends it to Liam, Niall and Zayn.  
_This okay you think? :/_  he sighs and makes the trip to the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water and walks back to the office just as his phone pings. He rushes inside and picks up the phone.  
_I can’t believe you are seriously doing this_ reads Zayn message.   
_I need that date alright! The wedding is in two days!_ He anxiously waits for a new answer.  
_It’s fine, the ad is fine. Good luck_ Louis smiles. Liam is the best friend he could ask for.   
_See, Liam is nice. I’m gonna post it now_ He moves his mouse, making the screen come to live and Louis clicks the _post_ button with a smile. 

**X**

He wakes up to four new messages. He makes an excited noise and opens the first one. He quickly scans the text, crinkling his nose and deleting the message.  
‘No thanks,’ he mutters, ‘I don’t need an 40 year old, I think I made that clear.’ He shakes his head and opens the next one.  
_Hello, I’m 22 and I’m from Manchester_ Louis sighs and deletes the mail.   
‘Do people just not read it?’ He mutters. He opens the next one, smiling when he reads the first line.  
_Hiii L :)_ _  
_

 _I’m Harry, from London and I’m 20. I would love to be your boyfriend. Message me back and maybe we can meet up?  
_ The message is cute, but Louis immediately knows this kid is also very smart. He doesn’t reveal all of his information immediately. Louis smiles again and makes a quick decision. He hits the reply button, the other e-mail long forgotten.

_Dear Harry from London,_

_You sound very lovely and cute. I would love to meet up and discuss further details about the wedding. I have to leave the day after tomorrow, so I would love to meet up this afternoon already.  
Do you know the Dagger and Rose café? Maybe around three o’ clock?  
I hope to see you there._

_Louis_

He receives an answer around noon and a giddy feeling tickles his stomach. Louis smiles, opens the e-mail quickly, dropping his knife.  
_Dear Louis,_

_I do happen to know that café, yes. Three o’ clock sounds perfect to me. I hope to see you there, you can recognize me by the red rose I’m carrying._

_Harry  
_ Louis shakes his head with a fond smile.   
‘Taking a rose to the Dagger and Rose café.’ He chuckles and closes the e-mail, quickly finishing his sandwich and walking towards his bedroom, making himself ready for the afternoon.

**X**

It’s two to three when Louis enters the café. He looks around nervously, searching for a single red rose. He finds it in the back of the room, walking towards it quickly. He is focused on the rose, missing the guy that stops in front of him, pulling back a chair. They collide and tumble to the ground in a mess of limbs. Louis groans.  
‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry,’ the man rushes out. Louis shakes his head.  
‘No, no it’s my fault. I didn’t watch were I was going.’ He accepts the hand and stands up, dusting off his trousers.  
‘Again, I’m terribly sorry,’ Louis tells the man. The man nods and Louis smiles again, looking back towards the rose. It’s still there and Louis sighs in relief. He closes the remaining distance and sits down on the other side of the table. He then looks up and his breath gets stuck in his throat. The boy is beautiful.   
‘H-hi,’ he manages to stutter out. The boy smiles, reaches out to shake Louis’ hand, but knocks over the salt and pepper.  
‘Oops,’ he quickly puts the holder back up and looks up to Louis.  
‘Hi, sorry, hi. I’m Harry.’ Louis chuckles and shakes Harry’s hand, blushing when he notices his own hand gets completely engulfed in Harry’s.  
‘Ehm hi. I’m Louis.’ Harry smiles, a dimple breaking the clear skin of his cheek. He trusts the rose forward.  
‘This is for you.’ Louis grins and takes the rose carefully.  
‘I got rid of the thorns for you, I know no one likes them.’ Louis smiles.  
‘Thank you, that’s very considerate of you.’ Harry grins and they’re enveloped by an awkward silence.

Louis clears his throat and chuckles softly.   
‘So, Harry. Tell me something about yourself.’ Harry looks nervous, his eyes flicking back and forth between Louis and the other people in the room.  
‘Ehm well, ehm.’ Louis laughs softly.   
‘Harry, Harry relax. I wouldn’t even care if you were a prostitute in your spare time. I just really need a date.’  Harry laughs, clasping his hand over his mouth. Louis laughs to and both smile at each other.  
‘Okay, ehm well. I’m twenty and I study photography and English at the University here in London.’   
‘You do two studies at the same time?’ Louis says in wonder. Harry nods.  
‘Wow, smart boy, you are.’ Harry blushes lightly.  
‘What about you?’ Harry asks curiously. Louis clears his throat and shrugs lightly.   
‘I’m not that special to be honest.’ Harry shakes his head.  
‘That can’t be true. Everyone is special in their own way.’   
‘A nice thought you have there, Harry.’ The boy shrugs and Louis smiles.  
‘Well, I don’t do a lot to be quite honest. I’m 23 and I have my degree in drama, but I’m currently working as a barista in one of the university coffee shops.’

‘Why aren’t you using your degree?’ Louis shrugs and rests his head in his hand.  
‘I don’t know what I want to do with it yet.’ Harry chuckles and shakes his head.  
‘You look like the type to do that, yes.’ Louis squeaks in offence.  
‘Excuse you?!’ Harry laughs and Louis huffs. Louis looks at him and Harry quiets.  
‘I’m sorry, did I offend you? I didn’t mean to, oh god I’m sorry.’ Louis shakes his head and sighs.  
‘No, it’s okay.’  
‘You sure?’ Harry asks worriedly. Louis smiles and nods.  
‘I’m sure.’   
‘Okay.’ They’re quiet again.  
‘How about your family?’ Harry seems to think about this question.  
‘Well, I have a sister, Gemma, and she’s 23 to. She’s studying medicine at the university of Manchester. Then there’s my mum, Anne, and my stepfather Robin.’ Louis nods and looks at the time. It’s four o’clock already and Louis makes a quick decision.  
‘Wanna get out of here and come back to mine?’ Harry nods and both boys get up, putting on their jackets and leaving the dagger and rose.

They stroll alongside each other and Louis smiles.  
‘So, Harry. Why did you decide to react to my ad?’ The boy shrugs and Louis looks at him, huffing when he notices he has to look upwards to meet Harry’s eyes.   
‘I don’t know. I have a few free months before I start my third year in university and I wanted to find some adventure.’   
‘Well, I hope this is adventurous enough for you.’ Harry grins.  
‘I’m sure it will be. So, what do I need to do and why did you post that ad in the first place?’ Louis rubs his wrist.  
‘Well, I kinda may have told my mum I would bring my boyfriend and I don’t have one and I was too lazy to go out and pull some so I decided to just post and ad on craigslist.’ Harry laughs and Louis looks to his feet, blushing in embarrassment.  
‘What would you have done when no one reacted?’ Louis shrugs.  
‘Didn’t really thought about that to be honest.’ Harry chuckles.  
‘Well, when is the wedding?’  
‘I drive up to Doncaster the day after tomorrow, as I mentioned in my mail, and the day after that is the wedding.’ Harry nods.  
‘What do I have to do exactly?’

‘You just need to put up with me and we have to look like we’re in love. Maybe answer some questions from my family and stuff.’ Harry nods again.  
‘Do you have a large family?’ Louis makes a vague hand sign.  
‘I have five sisters, a brother and a stepsister I don’t see a lot. Then we have my mother and her side of the family and then her new to-be husband Dan and his side, so I would say like around hundred people? I don’t know exactly.’ He laughs softly and notices Harry staring.  
‘You have a really large family,’ the boy blurts out. Louis giggles.  
‘I know.’  
‘How do you survive in that madness?’  
‘Well, I do live on my own here in London.’  
‘Oh, right.’ Harry ruffles his hair and Louis grins.

They arrive at Louis’ building and walk across the lobby.  
‘Come on, big guy.’  
‘I’m not big,’ Harry mutters, ‘you’re just small.’ Louis glares at him and steps inside the elevator.  
‘I’m not small, I’m 5’9.’ Harry stares at him.  
‘Ehm.’ Louis intensifies his glare and Harry just chuckles.  
‘Okay, sure.’ He steps inside, just beside Louis and they both make the ride in silence. Louis leads the boy across the landing and towards his flat, opening the door and stepping inside.  
‘Come in, come in.’ Louis kicks of his shoes, taking of his socks to and hanging up his coat. Then he pats across the hall, towards the kitchen.  
‘Do you want some tea?’  
‘Yes please,’ Harry calls. The boy takes of his shoes and coat to, following Louis into the kitchen.   
‘Why did you invite me to your flat? I could be a killer.’ Harry tells the smaller boy. Louis shrugs.  
‘I kinda trust you already.’ Harry raises an eyebrow, leaning against the counter. Louis looks up and smiles at him.  
‘Is that weird?’ Harry nods shortly and Louis shrugs.  
‘Well, must be the dimples and curls.’ Harry laughs and Louis dips the tea into the two mugs. Then he hands one to Harry.  
‘Here.’

Louis walks into the living room, Harry following him with a small smile. Both boys take a seat on the couch, Louis pulling his legs under him.  
‘So, are you ready to actually do this?’ Harry nods and Louis smiles.  
‘Good, so how much do you want to be paid? I was thinking of 100?’ Harry immediately starts to shake his head.  
‘I really don’t need to be paid. I’m just looking for adventure.’ Louis protests softly.  
‘I cannot not pay you. You’re dealing with my family for a whole day, you need to wear, maybe even buy, a suit an-‘  
‘Louis, really it’s no problem. I already have a suit, my best mate goes to red carpets sometimes and takes me with him. And I love family’s. Really, don’t pay me. It would make me feel like an escort or something.’ Louis chuckles softly and Harry smiles.  
‘Are you sure?’ Harry reaches out and tickles Louis stomach softly.  
‘I am absolutely sure.’ Louis giggles and nods.  
‘Okay then.’

**X**

It’s the day Louis is supposed to drive up to Doncaster. He’s waiting patiently on Harry, who promised to come to his flat. The boy is late and Louis is getting anxious.  
_where are you?_ He sends the message to Harry, with whom he traded phone numbers the day they met up. It was not the first message they send to each other, quite the contrary actually. Since the two traded phone numbers, they’ve been texting back and forth almost non-stop. Most messages consisted of emoji’s or random jokes (the jokes mostly on Harry’s side) The odd picture found his way between them.   
_peekaboo_ was the answer he received. He furrowed his eyebrows and then a knock sounded on the door. He walked to it quickly, opening it with a smile.  
‘Hi.’ Harry smiles and leans in for a hug. Louis is surprised, but hugs him back with a smile.   
‘Hi, ‘ Harry finally says. He has two bags over his shoulder, one normal and one clothing. He also carries a white, plastic bag.  
‘Ready to go?’ The curly haired lad then asks. Louis nods.  
‘Just need to grab my bags.’ He quickly walks inside and grabs his bags, putting on a jacket quickly. The boy steps outside and closes the door, locking it quickly.   
‘Let’s go.’

‘What’s in the bag?’ Louis quickly looks sideways, focussing on the road again seconds after. Harry is seated in the passenger seat, feet on the dashboard and hair loosely tied up in a bun.   
‘Which one? I have three, Lou. You need to be more clearer.’   
‘The plastic one.’ Harry grins and grabs the bag. He digs inside, bringing out a packet of crisps.  
‘I brought snacks.’ Louis looks sideways again, grinning.  
‘Yeaaaa.’ Harry laughs and Louis chuckles softly. The curly haired lad opens the bag and pops a few in his mouth. Louis almost crashes the car. The boy next to him looks hot, but cute at the same time when he eats. His jawline is defined and he sticks out his tongue a little before the food enters his mouth.   
‘Jezus,’ curses Louis loudly. Harry looks up, chewing loudly.  
‘You okay?’ Louis nods shakily and looks determined out of the windshield.   
‘Yup, dandy. Couldn’t be better, mate.’ Harry chuckles and Louis’ grip on the wheel tightens.

**X**

They arrive in Doncaster when the clock hits two. Louis parks the car and gets out, popping open the trunk and getting his bags. Harry leaves the car to, grabbing his bags in one of his enormous hands. Louis wonders how they would feel on his body. He stiffens when the thought crosses his mind.   
‘Fuck,’ he whispers. The door to the house opens at almost the same time.   
‘Louis!’ He hears the screams almost later then he feels the two little body’s collide with his.  
‘Pheebs, Dais! How are my two little monsters?’ He crouches down and gives both girls a big hug. They smile and plant a kiss on his cheeks.  
‘We missed you,’ they say in unison.  
‘I missed you to,’ Louis answers with a soft smile. He stretches again and catches Harry’s eyes. The boy smiles at him and Louis smiles back. He walks towards him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the enormous house he rented for his mother’s wedding.

The women in question steps outside just as Louis and Harry begin their climb up the stairs.  
‘Mum!’ Louis yells. He releases Harry’s hand and sprints the last few steps. He hugs his mother and takes a deep breath, familiarizing himself with her smell again.   
‘Hi, son.’ She hugs him back and takes a step back, smiling at him. Louis smiles and his mother looks over his shoulder.  
‘Who is this?’ Louis looks towards Harry, smiling at the boy and gesturing him forwards.  
‘That’s my boyfriend, mum. I told you I would bring him, didn’t I?’ She nods.  
‘I thought you were lying to be honest.’ Louis gasps.  
‘How very dare you, mother.’ She laughs and pats his cheek.  
‘I’m sorry, darling.’ Harry arrives at that moment, placing a hand on Louis shoulder.  
‘Hello, ma’am.’ He smiles at her and Louis grins.  
‘Hello.’ Harry shakes her hand and smiles, dimple popping up.  
‘I’m Harry Styles, it’s nice to meet you.’ ‘

Louis looks at his mother, praying for her to accept him. A smile breaks through on her face and Louis silently cheers.  
‘It’s nice to meet you to, Harry. You can call me Jay.’ Harry nods and smiles and Jay claps her hands.  
‘Okay, I’ll show you to your room.’ She beckons them to follow her and they quickly grab their bags again. Jay leads them up to the first floor, walking across the hall to a door on the far end of it.  
‘Where are the other girls?’ Louis asks curiously.  
‘Fizzy and Lottie are in the garden, helping Dan with some flower arrangements.’  
‘Didn’t you hire people to do that.’ Jay nods.  
‘I did, but they couldn’t be here before three.’ Louis nods and Jay opens the door. The first thing Louis notices is the big, kingsize bed. Right, he didn’t think about that part.  
‘Thanks, mum.’ He smiles at her and gives her a hug.  
‘I’ll see you to for tea, make yourself at home.’ She smiles at them one last time and closes the door behind her.

‘Right. So…’   
‘Do I need to sleep on the couch or something?’ Louis interrupts Harry. Harry shakes his head quickly.  
‘No, if anyone would sleep on the couch, it would be me. I’m the guest after all.’  
‘Yeh and that’s why you won’t sleep on the couch, you’re a guest and we treat them right.’  
‘Yeh, but I won’t allow you to give your bed up to me. I will sleep on the couch.’  
‘You will not.  
‘I will.’  
‘Will not.’  
‘Will.’  
‘Will not.’  
‘Will.’   
‘Will not. You will sleep in the bed and I will to. We’ll deal with it, it’s only two nights.’ Harry nods and throws his bags on the bed, immediately grabbing his clothing bag and hanging it on the closet door.   
Louis follows Harry’s example and both boys fall into silence.

**X**

The rest of the day passes bye quickly and Louis is grateful for the fact that his family members don’t interrogate Harry that badly. They talked a lot in the few days after their meeting, discussing everything a family member is ought to ask. Harry saves himself perfectly and Louis smiles a whole lot every time he sees another family member approve of him. Evening arrives quickly and so does a new problem.

‘So, how exactly are we gonna do this?’ Harry shrugs.  
‘I don’t know. Just lie down?’ Louis rolls his eyes, throwing a pillow towards Harry’s head.  
‘I know that much, you dickhead.’ Harry laughs and Louis crosses his arms.  
‘We’ll be fine, Louis. Just lie down, the bed is big enough.’ Harry pulls his shirt over his head, leaving him in only his boxers, and he dives under the sheets. It’s too late, Louis already saw the six-pack and tattoos and now his mind is running over time.  
‘Fuck,’ he whispers. Harry looks up, quirking an eyebrow and Louis shakes his head, stripping until he’s only left in his boxers. He climbs into the bed and pulls the sheet up. He turns on his side, hearing how Harry does the same.  
‘Harry?’ He whispers. The other lad hums to acknowledge him.  
‘Why do you have such weird tattoos?’ It’s true, Louis spotted a butterfly (a fucking butterfly) on the boys stomach, two birds on his chest and two laurels just above his v-lines.  
‘They’re not weird, they’re me.’ Louis snorts.  
‘A fucking butterfly is you?’ He hears some rustling, imagines Harry nodding.  
‘Okay then,’ he says, ‘well. If it makes you happy…’   
‘They’re not literally me, Lou. They’re just my style.’  
‘I knew that.’  
‘Okay.’  
‘Okay.’ It’s silent for a few seconds.  
‘Goodnight Lou.’  
‘Goodnight Harry.’ Louis pretends he doesn’t feel his stomach fluttering at the nickname.

He wakes up sweating. He’s hot, so hot. His head moves up and down softly and his hair is rustled every few seconds. He opens his eyes with a gasp, sitting up. Harry snores softly and Louis looks around, seeing that he and Harry ended up cuddling each other. Harry’s arm still lies across his waist. Louis’ hand lies on Harry’s stomach, holding Louis’ weight up. He flops down, crushing Harry’s arm in the process.  
‘Well fuck.’ The boy next to him startles.  
‘Louis?’ Louis meets Harry’s eyes, sees how the boy softly smiles.  
‘Hi, good morning. Sleep well?’ Louis nods and Harry’s smile widens.   
‘Good good.’ He’s silent.  
‘Why are you crushing my arm?’

**X**

After Louis explained the situation and Harry just waved it off, both boys get up. They have breakfast with the family and afterwards both boys go back to their room to make themselves ready. Louis is in the bathroom, ready to go, but he’s anxious to go outside.   
‘Okay, don’t be weird, Tomlinson. You can handle it. You can totally handle it. After today you won’t have to see him again.’ He tries encouraging himself. _Oh bullshit,_ he thinks, _I totally want to see him again._ He takes one deep breath and opens the bathroom door.

‘Holy shit.’ Harry turns around, hair pulled back in a bun. Louis swallows, feels his pants tighten slightly.  
‘Jesus,’ he curses, ‘shit. How do you do that?’ Harry furrows his eyebrows.  
‘Do what?’  
‘Look hot in everything you wear!’ Louis scans Harry’s body again. The dress pants fall beautifully on Harry’s long legs, accentuating them only more. The white dress shirt is pulled tight across his upper body and the suit jacket makes his shoulders look broader. His lips are pinks as ever, eyes green as emerald. He looks like an actual sex god.  
‘Fucking hell. Okay, I-I need to go.’ Louis flees the room.  
‘Lou? Lou!’  
‘I’ll see you in the tent!’ the boy yells. He groans and runs.

‘I’m so fucked, so so fucked. Fuck.’ Louis digs his cell phone out of his pocket, dialling Zayn’s number.   
‘Mwhello?’   
‘Zayn, I’m dying. I want to be fucked by my fake boyfriend.’  
‘Hello to you to, Louis.’  
‘Zayn!’ Louis yells, ‘what do I do?’ The boy on the other side of the phone laughs.  
‘Well, why won’t you let him fuck you?’  
‘Zayn, he’s my fake boyfriend.’  
‘So?’   
‘I don’t even know him,’ Louis cries.  
‘Lou, you know him better than one night stands.’ Louis groans.  
‘You’re no help, I hate you.’   
‘Have fun, be safe, bye.’ Zayn hangs up first, Louis stunned into silence.

**X**

It’s not long before Louis has to face Harry again. The ceremony almost starts and he’s sweating.  
‘Why are you nervous? It’s not your wedding, ’ his mother jokes. Both are standing inside, ready to walk out when the music begins.  
‘It’s nothing, mum,’ he murmurs. He can’t exactly tell her he would like to be fucked by his fake boyfriend, can he?   
‘Are you sure, baby?’ Louis nods and the music begins playing. His mother casts him a worrying look, but Louis smiles at her and offers his arm.  
‘Ready to marry?’ Jay smiles and grabs his arm.   
‘Totally, let’s go.’ Louis smiles again and opens the door.

The walk towards the isle feels like it takes ages. Louis looks towards the priest determinedly, not risking on catching Harry’s eye. They arrive soon though and Louis gives Jay’s hand to Dan. The man smiles and Louis gives him a half-hug. He then takes his place as best man, next to his oldest younger sister Lottie.  
‘Who’s that hottie checking you out?’ The girl whispers to him. They hadn’t had the chance to talk to each other yesterday.   
‘That’s my boyfriend.’ He knows she’s talking about Harry, she has to be.  
‘You don’t have a boyfriend, you told me that just a few weeks ago.’  
‘Well, now I do.’ She rolls her eyes at him.  
‘Sure you do.’ The priest starts talking and Louis thanks him silently.

The ceremony passes in a blur of words, tears and stares from Harry. After the newlyweds kissed each other, all of the guests moved outside the tent, towards the tables that were set up. Louis was one of the last ones to leave the tent. Before he reaches his mother, Harry pulls him aside.   
‘Lou, what’s wrong?’ Louis shakes his head.  
‘Nothing’s wrong.’ Harry sighs and Louis looks up.  
‘Then why are you avoiding me?’   
‘I am not avoiding you.’ Louis looks towards his family, noticing how they’re smiling and talking.   
‘You are.’  
‘I’m not,’ Louis argues. He looks up, noticing how Harry pinches his nose.  
‘We need to talk somewhere private.’ The boy grabs Louis’ hand again, dragging him inside and up the stairs.

**X**

When they enter the room, Harry immediately closes the door again, crowding Louis against it.  
‘There’s something wrong and you’re going to tell me what.’ Harry places one of his hands next to Louis’ head and Louis gulps, feeling his pants tighten. He always gets hot when boys act all bossy.  
‘T-There’s nothing wrong.’ Harry slams his hand against the door and Louis whimpers.  
‘I can see it in everything you do! Fucking tell me!’  Louis swallows and Harry quirks an eyebrow.  
‘I want you to fuck me,’ Louis blurts out. He immediately slaps his hands for his mouth and Harry drops his arm. The boy takes a step backwards, Louis following him by taking one forward.

They’re both silent, staring at each other. Louis hears Harry breath, swallowing when there’s still no response from the boy. Just as Louis is about to open his mouth, Harry surges forward, knocking Louis back against the door. His plush lips immediately cover Louis’ thinner ones and Louis whines. The kiss is more want then technique, both boys desperate and fed up. Harry brings his hands up, covering the sides of Louis head and pulling him closer. Louis throws his arms around Harry’s neck, opening his mouth for Harry to explore. Harry slides his hands lower, grabbing Louis’ ass between both hands. Louis moans and Harry brings his mouth towards Louis’ neck.  
‘So hot, Lou. Fuck.’ Louis moans again, rolling his head to the side to give Harry more room.   
‘Jump,’ Harry whispers. Louis does so and clings to Harry’s body. The boy keeps in kissing Louis neck, sucking now and then and Louis grinds against Harry’s stomach.  
‘Harry, please,’ he moans breathily.

Harry carefully places him on the bed, Louis scooting up. The boy with the curls crawls after him, immediately clamming his lips again. Louis brings his hands to Harry’s hair, pulling out the bun and pulling on the chestnut coloured strands. Harry moans, deep and throaty and Louis grinds up.    
‘Harry,’ he moans, ‘please please please.’ Harry detaches their lips, nodding quickly and fumbling with the drawer of the nightstand. Louis grinds up, pulling softly on Harry’s hair.   
‘Did you came prepared?’ Louis sounds breathless, needy. Harry loves it.  
‘I kinda did,’ Harry says. He drops the lube and a condom next to Louis head and Louis moans.  
‘Fuck.’ He pulls Harry downwards, kissing him. They explore each other’s mouth and Harry grinds downwards, hard. Louis moans and Harry does it again.   
‘Ha-harry, please. Don’t wanna come like this.’ Harry nods and fumbles with the zipper of Louis’ dress pants.

When they’re both finally undressed, it’s only the material of their boxers that are separating both of them. Harry grinds down again, marking Louis with his teeth and tongue. The older boy rakes his nails across Harry’s back and Harry moans.  
‘Like it rough, don’t you?’ Louis says. He sounds like he ran a marathon.  
‘Bet you like it even rougher.’ Harry’s voice is impossible low, almost a rumble and Louis whines loudly. Harry bites Louis’ nipple, smirking and working lower and lower. His teeth pull on the flimsy material of Louis’ blue boxers, Louis whining for more. Harry quickly pulls them down and throws them on top of the other clothes.  
‘We so cannot wear those anymore,’ Louis breaths. Harry just shrugs and gives lick to Louis’ cock. Louis moans loudly, throwing an arm over his eyes.  
‘Fuck.’ Harry smirks and kisses upwards, tugging at one of Louis’ nipples with his teeth. Louis moans again, back arching lightly.   
‘Stay still,’ Harry demands. Louis moans again and Harry grabs the lube.

He covers his fingers, rubbing them together to make the gel like liquid a little warmer. He bites Louis’ nipple softly, tugging on the other one with his clean fingers. Louis whines and Harry brings his lube-covered hand towards Louis’ hole. He rubs around it, pushing inside softly. Louis groans, grabbing the covers between his hands. The sheets crinkle and Harry pushes his finger deeper. Louis breathes out harshly.  
‘Good?’ Louis moans in answer and Harry smirks. He moves his finger, getting used to the heat and tightness.   
‘So tight, Lou. Fuck. Gonna be nice around my cock.’ Louis moans, pushing back and Harry enters another finger. He starts to scissor them, stretching Louis. With careful fingertips he searches for the spot. Louis moans loudly and Harry smirks.  
‘Found it.’ He pushes at it again, stroking it.  
‘Li-little shit,’ Louis breaths. Harry just shrugs, fingering the boy under him lazily.   
‘Please, Harry.’ Louis pushes back, basically riding Harry’s long fingers.  
‘Feel so good, want more.’ Louis moans. Harry nods and pulls his fingers back, entering again with three.

Louis moans, trashing and pulling the covers. Harry pushes Louis down with his clean hand, Louis whining loudly.  
‘Like it like this? Like it when I’m bossy?’ Louis nods and Harry jabs at his prostate.  
‘Ready for my cock?’ Louis nods.  
‘Please, so ready. Wanna ride you, please.’ Harry curses.  
‘Fuck, of course, shit Lou.’ The curly haired lad pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and grabbing the condom. He tears it open, rolling it quickly over his cock. Louis grabs the lube, covering Harry’s girth.   
‘Ready?’ Louis nods and Harry lays down. Louis straddles him, grabbing Harry’s cock and guiding it to his hole.   
‘Gonna fill you up real good,’ Harry groans. Louis nods and sinks down slowly.

‘Fuck, shit. So good,’ the smaller lad curses. He sinks down slowly, feeling himself stretch to try and accommodate Harry’s length.  
‘So tight, shit Lou.’ Harry throws his head back, moaning and grabbing Louis hips. Louis quickly sinks down, his arse resting on Harry’s thigh. Louis groans.  
‘So good, Harry. Fill me up so good, fuck.’ He bows down, sucking a love bite in Harry’s throat. Then he moves, grinding back and forth carefully.  
‘Fuck,’ he curses. Harry is big, pressing up against his prostate beautifully. He sits up, resting his hands on the butterfly, and starts riding Harry fully. He pushes himself up, his muscles straining and Harry’s head catching on his rim. Then he sinks down quickly, skin slapping against skin and moans filling up the room.

He quickens his pace, feels how Harry grips his hips tightly.   
‘Shit, Harry,’ he moans, ‘so good, so good.’ Harry groans and Louis starts swivelling his hips.   
His muscles burn already, being it ages since he rode someone. Harry must notice it, flipping them over quickly and starting to pound into Louis. The boy groans and Louis grabs Harry’s shoulders, trying to hold on while Harry wrecks him. He moans loudly, scratching Harry’s back and pulling his hair. The temperature rises, both boys dripping with sweat. Harry hits Louis prostate dead on and Louis moans, feeling himself start to fall over the edge. His vision whitens out and he comes.   
Harry moans loudly when he sees the pleasure on Louis’ face. He keeps the rhythm and after a few thrusts comes to.

He rides their orgasms out, flopping onto Louis’ chest when they’re both spend.   
‘Fucking hell,’ he says. His voice sounds wrecked and Louis just sighs. Harry carefully pulls out, Louis wincing slightly.  
‘Sorry.’ Louis just waves his hand and Harry gets up, throwing away the condom and retrieving a flannel. He wipes Louis chest clean and throws the flannel somewhere in a corner, climbing into the bed and cuddling Louis close.  
‘Shit, that was amazing,’ Louis sighs. Harry nods and Louis chuckles.  
‘Definitely worth the awkward walk tomorrow.’ Harry laughs loudly, hiding his face in Louis’ shoulder.   
‘I’m glad.’ Louis chuckles.  
‘You should. I’m totally keeping you.’

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on my tumblr @Hiding--Larry :)


End file.
